The Oni's Doom
Primary focus: 'Lloyd, Cole, Kai and their connection to the Oni '''Secondary focus: '''Mystake and Garmadon Summary 2 months after Icebreaker died and his warning about the Oni. The ninja begin training harder then before. They'll need all the help they can get. But the problem is, they don't know when the Oni will arrive, or if they have already arrived. Episode 115-The Warning ''(First Realm, Oni Land) '''Oni of Vengeance: '''The time is near my fellow brethren. And yet we must be ready to destroy Ninjago. '''Oni of Hatred: '''We understand you need to head there. But do not forget that your grandson went there to rule it himself and destroy us. '''Oni of Deception: '''And yet he failed. And Mystake. We have not heard from her for several hundred years. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''I heard that she was killed by a child. Not the child, but the child's son. Or one of them. What was he named? '''Oni of Deception: '''Garmadon, I hear he's in prison now, without his powers. It should be simple to invade and destroy Ninjago now. '''Moltar: ''This isn't good. I need to warn the others.'' Oni of Vengeance: 'Did you guys hear something? '''Oni of Hatred: '''No. Why? Is your hearing playing up again? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Don't mock me. My hearing is perfectly fine. But I did hear a voice that wasn't Oni in origin. But Moltus. '''Oni of Hatred: '''Those departed realm guys. They're unable to exist outside their own realm. '''Oni of Deception: '''Unless they are a hybrid. This Moltus might be a hybrid with another thing. ''(Former Dragon hunters base) 'Faith: '''Moltar, what brings you here so fast? '''Moltar: '''The Oni. They plan to invade and destroy Ninjago. We need to warn the ninja. '''Faith: '''Then we shall. Firstbourne, we transportation to Ninjago fast. ''(Firstbourne roars) (Ninjago) (Rebuilt Monastery) 'Kai: '''Come on Lloyd, I promise to go easy on you. '''Lloyd: '''Kai, while you have frost magic, you still won't beat me. '''Kai: '''Hey, I helped take down an Oni '''Lloyd: '''Because you are supposedly of Oni descent. '''Kai: '''I still don't believe that. '''Zane: '''Icebreaker sounded like he knew you family line well. Perhaps he is related to you. '''Kai: '''I doubt that. '''Wu: '''Yet all is possible. But only time will tell. '''Skylor: '''Hey guys, we have a dragon and someone with a message from the first realm. '''Wu: '''Faith. What brings you to Ninjago? '''Faith: '''This place is wonderful, but if you are to keep it in this state of beauty, you must be ready. Moltar informed me that the Oni are on there way here. To destroy you all. '''Kai: '''Impossible, most Oni are dead. '''Faith: '''It appears the Oni were in hiding. Laying dormant till the time for their vengeance came. '''Lloyd: '''Then we'll be ready. No one comes to Ninjago and threatens to destroy it without a gift from us. '''Faith: '''I trust you'll all be fine with the Oni. '''Kai: '''We will. Thanks for the heads up. Episode 116-Insanity ''(Kryptarium prison) 'Garmadon: '''Somethings not right. '''Killow: '''You ok boss? '''Garmadon: '''They are here. Here to destroy us. And the ninja aren't ready to face them. '''Killow: '''Who cares for them. We'll stop them if we ever get out. '''Garmadon: '''I don't have my powers, we would be ants to them. '''Kai: '''Then you can tell us what we need to know about them. '''Garmadon: '''Frost Magic. But it doesn't spread as fast as it should. '''Kai: '''Don't give me your mind Garmadon, just what you know about the Oni '''Killow: '''Oni, aren't they dead? '''Skylor: '''No, infact, we faced one 2 months ago who died by the combined teamwork of Kai and Lloyd. '''Garmadon: '''They are among us right now. I can see one of Oni descent before me. But he shows no signs of wanting to destroy Ninjago. '''Kai: '''What do we need to know about the Oni? '''Garmadon: '''You must know, you have their blood. You are one by blood. An Oni, before us, right among us. Here in this prison. '''Skylor: '''You're going on and on about the same thing. '''Garmadon: '''There's one among us. right here in this prison. He isn't of full Oni blood. But he has it in him. He fails to recognise it. He knows what they need to defeat them. He is cursed. He fails to see the power that comes with it. He knows what he must do. But I can't give anything. No, I know one when I see one. '''Kai: '''He's insane. '''Killow: '''It seems that way. You ok boss? '''Garmadon: '''There's an Oni among us. Right here in this prison. I can see him, I can fell him, I see that he fails to see it himself. He isn't of full Oni blood. But he's a hybrid. Yes, I can see. '''Skylor: '''Let's get out of here. '''Kai: '''Agreed '''Garmadon: '''He fails to recognise it. He knows it to be true. I know an Oni when I see one. He just needs to see it. ''(Monastery) 'Lloyd: '''Did you get any information from him? '''Kai: '''No, he started to mutter about an Oni being among us. That he was right here in front of us. But I didn't see any Oni. '''Skylor: '''I didn't see any either. '''Lloyd: '''This is interesting. '''Jay: '''Perhaps it's because Kai truly is of Oni heritage. Unless Garmadon was referring to himself. '''Kai: '''I don't know. The things he said were not about him, but someone else. And he was fine as he approached him. '''Skylor: '''He just started muttering about that stuff when we asked him the question. '''Wu: '''My brother is going insane. This may be because of the Oni's coming. ''(Oni temple) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''We're in Ninjago. But our masks are all but destroyed. '''Oni of Hatred: '''All but one. '''Oni of Deception: '''The mask of deception. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Then we must secure the mask for it will give me the edge in combat. '''Oni of Hatred: '''Why you. Why not me. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Because I said so. And it corelates to me, not you. '''Oni of Deception: '''I heard it was being held at Borg Tower once. But now it's vanished. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Perhaps the temple of light can provide the answer. '''Oni of Hatred: '''Then it's decided. We head to the temple of light. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''I give the orders, not you... Episode 117-Coming Destruction ''(Monastery) 'Lloyd: '''Kai, where are you? '''Kai: '''What now Lloyd? '''Lloyd: '''Misako and Wu wish to speak with you. '''Kai: '''This better not be about this Oni heritage stuff. I'm not related to an Oni in any way. '''Lloyd: '''The evidence so far has proven to confirm that you are of Oni heritage. '''Kai: '''Whatever. ''(Wu's room) 'Wu: '''Kai, I'm glad Lloyd found you. '''Kai: '''What's this about Master? '''Misako: '''I've been doing some digging into your family line and that of the masters of fire. And I've found something in particular that you might want to know. '''Kai: '''What, I hope it doesn't involve the Oni. '''Misako: '''Unfortunately it does. But more so as to why your grandmother was so willing to follow Icebreaker. '''Kai: '''Don't tell me. Icebreaker was her father. '''Misako: '''No, he wasn't her father, but close to that. he's her great grandfather. And you are of Oni heritage. '''Kai: '''No, I won't believe it. I refuse. ''(Kai walks out, pushing past Skylor on the way) 'Skylor: '''What's going on with Kia? '''Wu: '''He needs time to accept his family heritage. '''Skylor: '''He is of Oni heritage isn't he. '''Misako: '''With all that's been shown. Yes. But we won't confirm it to be true until we have more solid proof that he is of Oni heritage. ''(Training yard) 'Lloyd: '''Ninja, we have a situation. '''Nya: '''What is it? '''Lloyd: '''Remember when we hid the Oni mask of Vengeance at the temple of light. Well. It's been taken. And the temple destroyed. '''Kai: '''They'll pay for this. '''Skylor: '''Calm down Kai. The more you act like this, the more we're able to believe that you are of Oni heritage. '''Kai: '''I'm not of Oni heritage. And I refuse to believe until an Oni claims to be my ancestor. ''(Oni Temple) 'Oni of Hatred: '''Now can we attack? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''No, we must remain in the shadows till we have enough information to confirm that the ninja won't be a threat to us. '''Oni of Deception: '''Why don't we resurrect someone who they trust. But as a spy. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Perfect idea. But who to resurrect.... Episode 118-The Resurrection ''(Oni Temple) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''Rise up, be physical once more. Return to the realm of the living. '''Oni of Hatred and Deception: '''Rise up, be physical once more. Return to the realm of the living. '''Oni of Vengeance, Hatred and Deception: '''Come back to us. Work for us. Serve us till your death. Come back Mystake. '''Mystake: '''What is it Oni of Vengeance? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Spy on the ninja for us. They will not stop us from destroying this realm. Meanwhile, we shall head to the sea of sand where we shall plan an ambush for them. '''Mystake: '''Of course. ''(Mystake leaves) 'Oni of Hatred: '''She's going to betray us again? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''I'm counting on it. '''Oni of Deception: '''You really want to makes things difficult for us? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Vengeance doesn't come without a challenge. So what point would it be to conquer Ninjago without a challenge or worthy foe to oppose us? '''Oni of Hatred: '''You make a good point. But we still don't understand the full power of the ninja. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Simple, they use the same powers as our foes the dragons. All but one of them. '''Oni of Deception: '''And who might that be? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''In time you will know... Episode 119-The First Battle ''(Monastery) 'Wu: '''Mystake, you're alive, but how. '''Mystake: '''No time for that. The Oni are setting up an ambush in the sea of sand. '''Kai: '''Then we need to head and take them down. '''Mystake: '''If my eyes aren't seeing things. Then that's Frost Magic. And I haven't seen Frost Magic since the Oni of Vengeance created it to serve as his personal magic. '''Kai: '''Still don't want to hear anything about the Oni and me. '''Mystake: '''I never said anything about you and Oni being tied together. But your attitude reminds of an Oni I knew once before, a brother of mine. He too betrayed our kind. But for different reasons. I wonder what became of him. '''Kai: '''Deceased. Killed 2 months ago. That's if you're talking about Icebreaker. '''Mystake: '''It is indeed true I was talking about Icebreaker. My what a fate he suffered. '''Kai: '''Whatever. Let's just get to the sea of sand and bring the Oni down. '''Mystake: '''Not so fast. If you go in without a plan like my brother did once so many years ago. You'll end up no better then he did. '''Kai: '''I don't care. ''(The ninja leave) 'Mystake: '''They will not stand a chance. But I know someone who can help tip the odds. '''Wu: '''And who would that be? '''Mystake: '''I believe you know that the four primary elements without the fourth are strong, but together they are powerful. Cole must come back. ''(Sea of Sand) 'Oni of Hatred: '''The ninja come now. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Then it is time to attack, though I do not see the master of earth. '''Lloyd: '''Oni, we know you're here, so come out and fight us. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''A grandchild of the child. This is odd. But no matter. You shall all fall before our might. Behold, the mask of Vengeance '''Kai: '''Yeah, we've seen it in action before. Four arm's isn't impressive. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Perhaps you failed to notice master of fire. That it merely an extension of my own power and skill. ''(The two sides fight for a few minutes) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''Perhaps we underestimated you ninja. No matter. But you and your control over Frost Magic is nothing compared to mine. But the curse spreads slowly through you master of fire. You'll soon realise that you are never going to be free of the curse. ''(Monastery-Kai's room) 'Kai: '''Never going to be free of this curse. It's all thanks to Icebreaker and his stuff that I'm like this. ''(He throws a katana at the wall) 'Kai: '''Why did it have to be me? Why must I become cursed? Why me? Of all people, why me? ''(He throws his other katana at the wall) 'Kai: '''This is pointless. I'm never going to be cured. So I may as well just accept the fact that I'm never going to be seen the same again. '''Mystake: '''And it would be wise to accept change. But I need your help. Your Frost magic is the only thing that can help give us the edge over the Oni. '''Kai: '''What do you mean? '''Mystake: '''Come with me and I'll show you. Episode 120-The Return ''(Four Weapons) 'Nya: '''Dad, where does our family line come from? '''Ray: '''That is a question that even I don't know the answer to. '''Nya: '''Do you have any idea if we have Oni Blood though? '''Ray: '''It's possible that we do. And if Kai's left hand is anything to go by. I would say we do. '''Maya: '''Of course. It depends on where our many sides came from. '''Nya: '''So, if we don't have Oni Blood. How did we manage to gain Frost Magic. '''Ray: '''Some questions are better left to time, some left to others. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''And now we shall see if you truly believe that we are related. '''Nya: '''The Oni of Vengeance. Mum, get a message out to the other ninja. '''Maya: '''Yes dear. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''And they won't be enough to take me down. ''(Mystake's teashop) 'Kai: '''So, you're going to help me learn about my magic by having us resurrect Cole. '''Mystake: '''Yes. You are the only one who can do what the three Oni warlords can do alone. For only Frost Magic can do so. '''Kai: '''I take it Frost Magic is a combination of the three Oni warlords powers. '''Mystake: '''In theory, yes. But I don believe that we need to hurry and begin. '''Kai: '''Ok. What do I do first? '''Mystake: '''Think about opening a portal, then think about the master of earth. '''Kai: '''Ok, I'll attempt it. ''(A portal opens and Cole drops out) 'Cole: '''What the, my head. Kai, and Mystake? '''Kai: '''You're alive again Cole. '''Cole: '''But how, I died saving Ninjago from The Molten Army? '''Mystake: '''You've faced The Molten Army and won? '''Kai: '''We couldn't have done it without one of their own betraying them. '''Mystake: '''I see. '''Cole: '''Kai, why is you left hand pulsing with blue energy. '''Kai: '''That's a long story. Short version, we faced a cult that worshipped an Oni. His staff awoke this ancient magic inside me. And that was a painful three days of doing nothing. Then we went on to win and end the Oni. Of course, he warned us about the three Oni Warlords coming to destroy Ninjago. '''Mystake: '''Which is how I'm alive and why you are now. '''Cole: '''Ok, but I do feel different. '''Kai: '''I seemed to have noticed something when opening the portal to bring you back. '''Mystake: '''What would that be? '''Kai: '''I felt a tiny bit of Frost Magic slip over to Cole. But his appearance isn't changing. '''Mystake: '''Frost Magic can infect any being. But Cole, he must be of another descent to reject the curse and pain. And only one race that I know off can do that. A Moltus. Particularly a Moltus Mander. A hybrid type. '''Cole: '''So your saying, that I'm part of The Molten Armies race? '''Mystake: '''Yes. '''Kai: '''We need to head out and find the others. '''Skylor: '''Well, you can start by heading to Ignacia, the Oni of Vengeance has been spotted attacking your parents. '''Cole: '''Then we should go now. '''Kai: '''Yes, we go now. Episode 121-An Earthly Encounter ''(Ignacia) 'Lloyd: '''Why must they always target someone close to Kai? '''Jay: '''I don't know. But it's really annoying. '''Zane: '''I believe it is because Kai is of Oni heritage. '''Kai: '''If I hear another person say that I'm of Oni heritage. I swear, I will burn you to a crisp. '''Pixel: '''Noted '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Ah, a full team on ninja. But still no master of earth. ''(Oni of Vengeance is thrown across the town square) 'Ninja except Skylor, Kai and Cole: '''Cole! '''Cole: '''I'll explain later, or well, Kai shall explain later. Let's give this guy a defeat he won't forget. '''Lloyd: '''Kai, you've got a lot to explain after. '''Kai: '''Not now Lloyd. Cane we focus on the Oni. ''(Kai freezes a building in frost by accident) 'Kai: '''What the? That wasn't suppose to happen. '''Nya: '''Kai, focus that power of the Oni, not the buildings around us. '''Kai: '''But I wasn't even aiming at the building. ''(Kai freezes another building in frost) 'Kai: '''What's going on? '''Ray: '''Your power, it's going out of control. You need to focus on controlling it. '''Kai: '''I can't. It's got a mind of it's own. ''(Kai freezes Ray with frost) 'Kai: '''DAD! ''(Kai looks at his left hand and runs away. The Oni of Vengeance smiles before vanishing) 'Nya: '''Why did Kai freeze dad mum? '''Maya: '''His power is out of control. Kai can't control frost magic. He's unfocused. But Ray's not coming out anytime soon. '''Cole: '''We need to find Kai before he harms anyone else. '''Mystake: '''That won't be the case. He has gone to the fire temple. Safely away from others. '''Jay: '''But now we need to know how you're alive again Cole '''Mystake: '''Let me tell you the tale. Episode 122-A Molten Situation ''(First realm) 'Moltar: '''The ninja need help. '''Faith: '''But what do we do? '''Moltar: '''I must return to Ninjago. Perhaps there, I can find what I've been after for years. A place to belong, a place where I get attention and respect as a leader and follower. '''Faith: '''Then go. If you feel as if Ninjago is where you can find what you're after. Then the Firstbourne shall lend you a ride. ''(Firstbourne roars) (Ninjago-Monastery) 'Lloyd: '''So Kai was the one who brought you back. If he has such power. Then we need to find him fast. '''Wu: '''We will need someone who can withstand extreme cold, and be able to ignore frost. '''Moltar: '''Then it seems I arrived at the right time. I can do those things, for I too know a little about Frost Magic. '''Lloyd: '''Moltar. What brings you back here? '''Moltar: '''I've been seeking out something for years, respect as a leader, respect as a follower, a place of attention and belonging. I believe I can find that here. Now, where is Kai? '''Mystake: '''A Moltus, I never thought I would see one with The Molten Armies armour still on. '''Moltar: '''An Oni. But you fought to defend the first spinjitzu master and Ninjago. I will not attack you. But I am a Moltus Mander. Part dragon. '''Cole: '''Is there any way in which we're related Moltar. Because I'm also a Moltus Mander. '''Moltar: '''I had my suspicions about you. But I can see you are part human, part Oni, and part Moltus. And it's rare for a Moltus Mander to have more then two races for their heritage. '''Cole: '''But to answer where Kai is. Think of someplace hot. Like a volcano or temple. '''Moltar: '''The fire temple. ''(Fire temple) 'Kai: '''This isn't worth the trouble. Why must I have such power that I can't control. It's not worth it. '''Moltar: '''It's not worth it because you're not thinking straight. '''Kai: '''Moltar! '''Moltar: '''You need to focus on your power. Control it with your mind. '''Kai: '''But how? '''Moltar: '''It's connected to your elemental power. Use your natural fire to control you magic. '''Kai: '''How do you know this? '''Moltar: '''I've had my encounters with users of Frost Magic before. You just need to concentrate. Think about your fire and then apply it to your Frost Magic. Treat it as another elemental power. '''Kai: '''Ok. ''(Kai is surrounded by frost before fire melts it.) 'Moltar: '''You have learned to control your magic. Now we must move on, for I fear the Oni are preparing their doomsday weapons. ''(Oni Temple) 'Oni of Hatred: '''Is it really worth it. '''Oni of Deception: '''Yeah, is it worth destroying a realm we could rule over. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Do you really want to rule over a realm created by the child that refused to join us? ''(The two Oni look at each other) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''As I thought. Now, the dark matter cannon is almost ready for use and then we shall destroy Ninjago and whatever it's sister realm may be. Episode 123-The Final Battle ''(Monastery) 'Skylor: '''Kai, you've returned. '''Kai: '''Yes, and I've learned how to control my Frost Magic. '''Wu: '''And in time too. I've just gotten word from Mystake that the Oni warlords are preparing their doomsday weapon for use. '''Lloyd: '''Then we must stop them at once. But where could they be? '''Wu: '''The Oni Temple ''(Oni Temple) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''At last. Ninjago shall be gone, and then we shall be able to resume our war with the dragons. '''Overlord like voice: '''Ah ha ha ha. You're foolish. More foolish then even Garmadon was. You can not destroy Ninjago with my dark matter. All you'll do is create an indestructible land of darkness. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Who ever you are. You don't scare me. '''Overlord like voice: '''For the first evil to exist. You're not as terrifying as the legends say. But as the first evil of Ninjago, I know this realm well. And you'll never be able to destroy it. For my darkness spreads every second your doomsday weapon is activating. Soon, I shall have my revenge against the Ninja and their serpentine allies. But you will be the ones responsible for releasing me from my dormant state. ''(The voice vanishes) '''Oni of Hatred: '''Who was that? '''Oni of Vengeance: '''I have no idea. But he does not frighten us. We are beyond anyone in this realm. '''Oni of Deception: '''Well, not to burst your bubble of joy. But, we've got company. Elemental master company. '''Lloyd: '''It's over Oni. You've lost. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''You're right in that its over. But you're wrong, you've lost. Because in a few seconds, our dark matter cannon will fire for a test shot, before firing at your New Ninjago City. '''Wu: '''You fools, you'll awaken the Overlord again if you fire dark matter. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''The Overlord will be no match for us. '''Wu: '''Then why did my father have trouble fighting him. They were evenly matched. That was till he created his stone army. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''And they'll fall before us. '''Kai: '''Indestructible warriors. They won't go anywhere. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''But with this time. We've located a suitable location to fire. So goodbye to this random location. '''Lloyd: '''Nooo! Episode 124-Destiny ''The ninja combine their elements to fight backs the Oni. And Kai is dealt a devastating blow.''' ''(Oni Temple) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''Hold them off while I re-adjust the cannon for firing. '''Kai: '''Never, you won't win! '''Oni of Vengeance: '''So, I see you've learned how to control Frost Magic. But is it really worth it. Fighting me. It's creator. '''Kai: '''If it means saving Ninjago, then yeah, its worth it. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Yet you wonder why the curse hasn't spread throughout your body as fast as others. Yet I know why for I see my own eyes before me. '''Kai: '''You lie. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Do I. Why do you think Icebreaker expressed such interest in you, or why your grandmother lived for so long. When you compare the facts and evidence presented before you. The answer becomes so clear. You are related to Icebreaker. You are ''my ''descendent. I am your great ancestor, I am your heritage. You are part Oni. All that time you rejected the idea. Only because you knew deep down that it was all true. '''Kai: '''No, I refuse to believe to it. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Yet you know it be true. Accept it and join me. '''Kai: '''I may accept it. But I refuse to go against what many of my ancestors stood for. Freedom from evil people like you. '''Oni of Vengeance: '''Then you shall die alongside Ninjago. ''(Kai leaps back) 'Kai: '''Guys, focus your elemental powers towards the dark matter cannon. ''(The ninja do as told. The Cannon starts to explode) 'Oni of Vengeance: '''No. ''(Kai grabs the mask of vengeance and places it upon his face) 'Vengeance Kai: '''Now let's see how well you fair against me now Oni! '''Oni of Vengeance: '''I will crush you. ''(Vengeance Kai slices the Oni of Hatred and Deception in two) 'Vengeance Kai: '''You were saying ''(Oni of Vengeance charges forward but is cut down by Kai, Kai removes the mask) 'Kai: '''Ok, while that was cool. It wasn't fun having four arms. '''Jay: '''Yeah, I say we destroy it. '''Kai: '''No, it is a part of my family. I shall place it where it won't be found. '''Jay: '''Where? '''Kai: '''That would be telling. ''(monastery) 'Skylor: '''With the Oni gone. What do we do now? '''Kai: '''We follow up and ready for the next threat, whatever it be. ''(Unknown location) '''Overlord: '''My darkness shall spread to you all ninja. And then you shall know that I am forever going to remain your greatest foe. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.... Characters Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions